


Small size.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Parafilias, ¿Humor?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: El de pelo morado gruñó. Odiaba que recalcara su tamaño y el otro simplemente sonrió desde su entrepierna, lamiendo el glande que se asomaba al final de sus seis centímetros de pene en erección.Microgenitalismo: Excitación sexual relacionada con los penes pequeños.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> Me encantó escribir esto xD

— No cierres las piernas, Atsushi. Me vas a enfadar.

— ¿Todavía no te cansas? Llevas como una hora ahí.

Murasakibara ya estaba harto, enojado, fastidiado y avergonzado. Siempre era lo mismo cada noche, Himuro no lo dejaba dormir hasta hacer esto que se había vuelto su ritual. El menor estaba seguro de que llegaría a un punto en que perdería la cordura y golpearía a Himuro.

— Es que es tan bonita, me encanta mirarla y sentirla tan pequeña en mis manos y dentro de mi boca.

El de pelo morado gruñó. Odiaba que recalcara su tamaño y el otro simplemente sonrió desde su entrepierna, lamiendo el glande que se asomaba al final de sus seis centímetros de pene en erección.

Atsushi siempre fue despreocupado con todo, no le gustaba estresarse, lo único que picaba dentro de su cabeza a todas horas poniéndolo de malas era el complejo que tenía con su miembro desde hace algunos años. Cuando era niño no importaba, era natural que lo tuviera pequeño al igual que los de su edad a pesar de que su altura ya fuera la de un adolescente, pero la pubertad llegó y todo en él siguió creciendo abruptamente, menos su pene.

Se las arregló para que nadie supiera y aun así, un día cualquiera en la residencia Murasakibara estaba orinando cuando no se esperó que la puerta fuese abierta sin aviso, y por eso no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

_— ¡M- Muro-chin! —los domingos Himuro siempre dormía hasta tarde, ¿por qué fue diferente justo en ese preciso momento?_

_Y a pesar de lo adormilado que estaba, al ojo de Tatsuya no se le escapó la pequeñez sostenida entre solo dos dedos de Murasakibara._

_— Oh…_

_Nunca vio a Atsushi tan alterado así como se puso cuando le gritó para que saliera del baño. Quiso morirse cuando luego de veinte minutos ahí encerrado llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía escapatoria y tuvo que salir, encontrando a Tatsuya que lo esperaba apoyado contra la pared._

_Lo vio sonreír y Atsushi iba a estallar, estampando su mano con fuerza a un lado del rostro del más bajo que no se inmutó._

_— Si le dices a alguien te aplastaré._

_— No, no, mi querido Atsushi. Ahora te bajarás los calzoncillos y me dejarás ver esa lindura cuanto se me dé la gana, si quieres tener la seguridad de que esto no saldrá de aquí._

_No se podía creer lo que había escuchado._

_— ¿Acaso estás demente?_

_Y la sonrisa de Tatsuya se amplió más._

— Estás enfermo.

— Qué importa si eres el único que lo sabe. —el pelinegro rió bajito subiendo y bajando los dos dedos con los que masajeaba el micro pene de Atsushi— Siendo los únicos que conocemos el secreto del otro esto hasta se siente romántico, ¿no crees?

— Ya calla y apúrate de una vez. —el gigante se llevó las manos a la cara, no soportaba la maldita expresión enferma de Himuro.

De cierta manera se encontraban en las mismas condiciones y Atsushi podría amenazarlo con contar todo sobre sus asquerosos gustos, sin embargo tenía claro que poniendo en una balanza ambos secretos él era quien saldría perdiendo.

El escolta de Yosen soltó el infantil miembro que se mantuvo alzado por su cuenta, aunque no estaba totalmente duro, así Tatsuya jugó con sus testículos tomándolos en cada mano. Éstos eran un poco más chicos que los suyos pero estaban dentro de lo normal, lo único fuera de lugar era lo que colgaba sobre ellos y que se desentendía completamente de las titánicas proporciones del resto del cuerpo de Murasakibara.

Eso era lo único que evitaba que se sintiera un pedófilo, los dos metros de su compañero y la pelusa violeta en su pubis.

Nadie se imaginaría algo así. Murasakibara le rehuía a las duchas compartidas del gimnasio, y varias veces oyó a algunos del equipo murmurar que de seguro no quería asustarlos con su verga de elefante, ahora sabía que la verdadera razón era todo lo contrario.

Volvió a tomar la base del miembro delineando la cabeza con la lengua, girando la punta dentro del prepucio de Atsushi que temblaba de rabia e incomodidad, sin sentir el suficiente placer como para relajarse y disfrutarlo. Himuro se lo metió todo a la boca y sus labios tuvieron que apretarse bastante para poder adaptarse a su tamaño, por lo que quedaron simulando una especie de piquito como si tomara de una pajilla.

Para él resultaba adorable y excitante observar, tocar y sentir el minúsculo pene de Atsushi, era como un adictivo caramelito dentro de su cavidad y aceleró el ritmo de su cabeza, sacándole algunos ruidos al menor que seguía oculto tras sus manos. En poco tiempo notó la esencia salpicando en su paladar y chupó para dejarlo limpio.

— Ya acabó, ya me dejarás tranquilo.

Tatsuya se levantó de entre sus piernas y Atsushi se apresuró a subirse el pantalón del pijama, poniéndole mala cara.

— De acuerdo, descansa. No puedo esperar a que mañana sea de noche otra vez. —Atsushi gruñó, apartándolo de él cuando el del lunar le besó la mejilla.

Lo odiaba pero sabía que tenía que jugar a su juego hasta que Himuro se graduara y no se volvieran a ver, porque antes de eso el azabache no pensaba dejarlo ir.


End file.
